SOB
by Iloveyou15079
Summary: This is a story where Jade, Cat, and Tori go away,but when they come back.. Carter  Cat's older brother that gets stabbed alot.  tells them somethings they wished never happened. What will they do? Hmmm...  My best Friend Did the editing for me! :


"Carter?" Cat asked.

Carter laughed on the other side of the phone.

"Uh... I thought you were in the hospital again." Cat said.

"Nope, they gave me all the shots and everything and surprisingly this time they said I healed fast and let me go... Or maybe it was what happened with me and that one nurse-" Carter said, but Cat inturrupted him.

"Carter! Why are you calling me?" Cat asked and looked at her phone.

It said that they'd been talking for five minutes, but it seemed as if she'd only been talking to him for a second.

"Oh, uh... Come down here! I have a surprise for you..." he told her.

"Huh? Where?" she asked.

"The bar...you know which one." he told his sister.

Cat nodded to herself remembering. "Okay."

"Bring Tori and Jade!" Carter added before he hung up.

Cat shook her head. Her brother was so weird and confusing at times, but she did what he said and got ready. She drove to Tori's and knocked on her door.

Tori answered the door. "Hello? ...oh Hey, Cat."

"Hey, umm you need to come with me; oh and we have to pick up Jade on the way..." Cat said and pulled Tori's arm.

Tori quickly shut the door behind her and Cat pulled her to her car. She got in the back seat and looked at Cat confused.

"I'll tell both you and Jade on the way..." Cat told her and drove straight to Jade's.

She quickly got out and knocked on Jade's front door. As usual, her parents weren't home.

"Hey, Cat..." Jade said when she opened the door.

"Come with me... Carter said he has a surprise. I know your probably not gonna like it, but please come anyway." Cat told her.

Jade sighed and then nodded. She closed the door slowly behind her and Cat looked at her.

"What?" Jade asked standing there in front of her door.

Cat sighed and pulled her to her car. Jade laughed and got in the front seat.

Cat turned around and looked at Tori. "Well, I already told Jade so yeah; We are going somewhere... you probably won't like it, but Carter said that there's a surprise there for all of us."

Tori looked at Cat confused, but nodded anyway and Cat turned around and drove to the bar where Carter told her to go to.

Tori, Jade, and Cat walk into a bar.

"Oh my god!" Tori exclaims and stops.

The other two stop and their mouths drop to the floor when they see what Tori is seeing.

"Are they-" Cat said, but Jade cut her off.

"Dancing with other girls? Yes!" Jade finished for Cat and they all glared over at their boyfriends dancing with other girls.

Tori crossed her arms. "There's like two girls for each guy..." she said and looked at the other girls.

"Are they seriously grinding the guys; our boyfriends?" Jade asked crossing her arms.

Cat tried to keep in her anger, but it all bursts out of her.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Cat yells out and storms off towards the guys, but Tori and Jade pull her back. "Let me go!"

"We can't get in a bar fight..." Tori told her.

"Did that one just pull his face closer to hers?" Jade asked the girls.

Tori looked over again. "Is he really following her hips?"

Cat looks again. "Oh no she didn't just pull him closer!"

All the girls across the room with the guys pull the guys closer and Tori, Cat, and Jade glare.

"Oh, hell no!" they all exclaim at once.

Tori suddenly thought of an idea and smiled. "How do we get up on stage and sing?" she asked.

Jade smiled. "I'm up to it."

"Same." Cat said and looked for her brother Carter.

"Carter, you kinda own this place... so please can you say that there's going to be a live performance tonight and make sure that ALL of the doors are locked." Cat grabbed her brother's shirt at the word all and he gulped and nodded at his baby sister quite scaredly.

"Okay, Cat..." he says pulling away and straightening his clothes out.

He went up on stage and anounced it. "Okay, who wants a live performance? Three girls from Hollywood Arts are here to sing you all some songs... so give it up for my sister and her best friends."

He gets off stage and pulls Cat off to the side. "No fights..."

"No promises..." she says with a smile and takes the mic. "Thanks Carter!" she says getting up on stage.

The song comes on and she walks over to Tori who's sitting on the stage with her legs hung over the side of the stage.

"What's up girlfriend, somethings going on? You got that look about you, tell me what's wrong. Is that your boyfriend dancing with that girl on the floor? We got to dance now..." Cat sang and looked at Tori.

Tori joined after Cat with a smile. "Choose you weapon of choice."

Cat and Tori both sing together. "S. O. S. is all I need to send. Just a text, I'm calling on my girls. FYI, I know how it's going to end; don't take no lying... no crying... it's your word. Let the music play, you won't get away. Just let grooving you know how you doing now. S. O. S."

Jade walks over to them and holds up her mic. "That crazy chick, don't know who's she messing with... look in her eyes. She's mentally undressing him. Hey girlfriend, better take a step back now, baby get you hands off cause we're about to get down!" They all jump off of the stage and the dancers back away from the stage.

They walk all over the club and at the end of the song everyone clapped really loud for the trio. The guys, their boyfriends, still don't even notice that their even there!

Jade sighs and looks at Cat and Jade. "Hey girls, why don't you two pick another song... I need a drink! I'll be up later." she told them and left.

Cat and Tori agree and sing: Beautiful Liar.

"I think she's done...wait, where is she?" Cat asks Tori after they finish the song.

They both look around and Jade finally walks up to them.

"I'm here. Okay, what song are we doing now?" she asks.

Tori smiles. "I think this calls for our special songs...you know the one OUR BOYFRIENDS said was us."

Cat nods. "I'm up to it...but I need a drink!" she walks off.

Tori and Jade are left alone. Jade looks at Tori.

"Yeah, Tori... this one's all you." she says and pushes her up on stage.

Tori sighs and picks up the mic. "Um, my BOYFRIEND, says that this is a song for me..."

She sings: Sparks Fly.

"Okay, Cupcake-head, come on up... and sing the song for your BOYFRIEND," she says after the song.

Tori walks off stage and Cat takes the mic from her. "Thanks, Torio! My BOYFRIEND says this song is about me..."

She sings: Oops I Did it Again and giggles into the mic.

"Thanks everyone!" she says as cheerful as ever and looks over at Jade. "Um, Jay? Where'd you go?" she asks looking around for her friend.

"I'm right here... I'm here!" Jade says and runs up on stage taking the microphone from Cat. "Okay, my BOYFRIEND, doesn't think so... but my friends do-"

She sings: Phsyco Girlfriend, but stops in the middle and motions the girls over to the guys who are still dancing with those other girls.

Tori and Cat walk up to those girls with ice in their hands and throw it at the boys, except Beck.

"YOU FORGET THAT I'M CRAZY!" Jade sings and Cat throws her a piece of ice which she throws at Beck and he turns around to see her.

"Baby, when we're making love... I make you think, I'm the one. I could be the one, you're going nowhere, no!" she sings and jumps off stage.

The other girls, Tori and Cat, grab their mics and they start singing: Kiss and Tell.

"Whoa... you got a secret..." they sing.

"Now some shits about to go down." Cat sings.

"I never thought that you would be the one... acting like a slut while I was gone." Tori sings.

All of the girls sing together: "Maybe you shouldn't kiss and tell. You really should've kept it in your pants, I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends, maybe you shouldn't oh, kiss and tell."

They finally finish the song. "Surprise!" they all yell out together.

"What are you doing here?" the guys ask.

Tori, Jade, and Cat turn to the girls who were dancing with the guys.

"Hi," Tori said crossing her arms.

"We're their girlfriends..." Cat told them putting her hands on her hips.

"Or at least... we thought we were." Jade added glaring at them.

"Ewww, you dated her?" they all said pointing at Tori, Jade, and Cat.

Cat glared at them. "Shut up, Tramps!"

"At least we have talent..." one girl said.

Tori laughed. "And what talent is that? Because it's not dancing... that thing you were doing back there, is called sex, or at least: stealing other girls' boyfriends."

"We know how to dance..." another girl said.

"Sing and dance; what you say is called grinding, but obviously... you don't know that do you?" another said.

Andre looked at all of the girls nervously. "Girls, girls, girls... settle down!"

Tori looked at her boyfriend. "You. Shut the hell up! We're not even gone for two weeks and we come back and you're here with all of these girls? Don't think we didn't see everything!"

One of the girls that Andre was dancing with walked up to Tori and slapped her. "Don't you dare tell Andre what to do!"

"Mo! Don't hit her!" Andre yelled at the girl.

Tori went to attack the girl, but Cat and Jade stopped her.

"NOT HERE!" Cat yelled to Tori.

"TORI!" Jade yells, but Tori keeps trying to attack the one girl.

Jade slaps her. "Snap out of it!"

Tori pulls one arm loose and rubs her face. "Ow!"

Jade nods. "You're welcome!"

Both Cat and Jade release Tori now.

"Oh, come on... what are you princesses waiting for? There's the door... get the hell out." Mo points to the door.

She looks over at one of the other girls. "Jenna! Stop kissing him!"

Jade looks over. "OH, HELL NO!"

She goes to attack Jenna, but Tori and Cat grab her and this time Cat does the slapping.

"OW!" Jade yelled out in pain, but couldn't pull a hand away to feel her face.

"Stop it!" Cat yelled at Jade.

Jenna looks over at Mo. "Wait you make me stop kissing, but Stacy, over there, can kiss him?"

Cat looked over at this Stacy chick and she just so happens to be kissing Robbie.

"What the... FUCK!" she yells out.

Cat attacks the girl and they start fighting and clawing at each other.

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY LIPS TO YOURSELF BITCH!" Cat yells at her.

Stacy locks Cat on the ground, but Cat slips her legs and kicks her off and looks at Tori and Jade now. "What? I'm the only one that wants my boyfriend back?"

Tori and Jade look at each other. "No, but... I thought there was no fighting?"

"I don't give a damn; if we go to jail we go to jail..." Cat admitting.

All the girls start fighting with all of the girls that were messing, flirting, and well, even looking at their boyfriends.

"HEY! I thought I told you guys: No, fighting!" Carter yelled trying to break the fights up.

"HEY! FIGHTING, I WILL HAVE TO CALL THE COPS! CATERINA HANNAH VALENTINE! VICTORIA REGINA VEGA AND JADELYNN MELLISA WEST! STOP!" he yells.

The three girls sigh and finally do, but the other girls punch them in the face.

Carter sighs. "Okay, you know what? Just go ahead and fight; any blood on my floor, you all are cleaning it up! AND NO KILLING PEOPLE!" he said looking at Cat.

"Beck, Andre, and Robbie... please try to break it up!" he added.

The guys looked at their girlfriends fighting the other girls and back at Carter. "We're kinda going to need help!" they all told him.

"HEY, Tom, Jarred, Mike, please come help them." he said motioning three guys over. "CAT, IF YOU GET HURT, I'M NOT TAKING YOU TO THE HOSPITAL... THIS TIME!" he added.  
Cat looked up from the one girl she had pinned down on the ground now. "GO TO HELL CARTER MICHEAL VALENTINE!"

Mo put her hands up. "Wait, that's your brother?" she asked.

"No duh bitch!" Cat said and raised her fist to punch the girl.

Jade gets hit in the stomach and falls on the ground and a guy she doesn't even know helps her up.  
"Thanks." she says to him and gets up to see Jenna and Beck kissing.

"Can I have that drink there?" she asked pointing to a drink the guy was holding in his hand.

He shrugs and gives it to her. She smiles and thanks him as she throws it right at Beck and Jenna's feet. Jenna screams and Beck rolls his eyes.

Jade just knows that Beck is going to look over at her so she looks at the guy who helped her up before. "Um, I know you don't know me, but I'm Jade... Now will you kiss me please?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"I'm Tom... and yeah," he said and looked over at Beck. "To make your boyfriend over there jealous?" he says and kisses her.

Beck looks over at that moment and his eyes open wide in shock. Andre looks over and sees it too.

"BECK!" Andre says and stops Beck from going near Jade and Tom. "DUDE! Snap out of it! Hey, Stop! DUDE! BECK!"

Jenna looks over at Beck. "Beck, baby, stop! Please stop Beck!" she says and grabs him by the arm, but he pushes her out of his way and she falls and breaks her leg. "OW! My leg!" she cries. "You made me break my leg!" she called out in pain and fell to the floor grabbing her leg.

Mo looked down at Jenna. "Jen, you okay?" she asked.

Jenna just looked at Mo and glared. "HE broke, my leg!" she said and pointed to her leg.

Stacy looked over at the girls and to the guys. "You guys are Jerks!" she said and went over to each one, except Beck, and slapped them.

Tori and Cat cared about their boyfriends getting hurt, but they were to preoccupied with keeping Beck away from Jade and tom.

"Losers." Stacy told the guys and stormed off to the other girls.

Jenna looked up at Beck on the floor. "Beck," she says as her friends help her and help her walk over to him. "Baby, snap out of it. Come on, don't you see that she wants you to get mad? Hey, snap out of it! Please! Come on." she says and he turns his head to her and really wants to hit her so bad, but he knows that he just can't.

Cat kinda reads his mind and walks over to Jenna and punches her really hard in the face. Jenna and all of her friends fall over on the floor.

Jenna looks up at Beck in disbelief. "You seriously let her do that to me?" she asked looking over at the crazy red head that just punched her.

Beck looked down at Jenna. "I. Dont. Love. You. I. Love. Jade." he told her.

Jade pulls away from Tom. "Thanks," she tells him and he nods and leaves.

She turns around to see everyone looking at her. "What?"

Beck just stared at her in shock and anger. "YOU KISSED HIM IN FRONT OF ME!"

Jade crossed her arms. "NOW YOU KNOW WHAT I FEEL WHEN I CAME IN AND SAW THAT SLUT KISSING, AND GRINDING ON YOU! YOU CLAIM YOU LOVE ME BUT WE BOTH KNOW YOU DONT BECK! YOU DID! YOU DONT KNOW WHAT LOVE IS BECK! YOU THINK YOU DO BUT YOU ARENT USING YOU HEAD OR YOUR HEART! YOUR USING THAT THING IN YOUR PANTS! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHAT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE CHEATED ON ME!" she snapped back.

"You make it sound like I slept with her!" Beck said.

Jade glared. "Did you?"

Beck sighed. "...all I did was kiss, and dance with her!" he told her. "You, of all people should know that I wouldn't sleep with anyone before marriage! You, and I made that promise 6 years ago!" he added.

"We also made the promise not to cheat on each other, but that was broken!" Jade yelled.

"Cheating is taking advantage of someone when your special person... isn't there. I didn't. Did you girls ever think maybe we wanted you to be the jealous one for just one day? ...Huh? Did you?" he asked.

Cat cut in the middle of the convo. "We're jealous all the time! ...Every girl talks to you guys, dances, stares, everything you can possibly think of! You always think you're the ones who are jealous everyday! ...Sure Tori and I don't mind sometimes because we're always enjoing the looks and everything; Jade on the other hand is always jealous and gets jealous VERY easily! Remember when Tori first came to Hollywood Arts? Jade wanted to kill her, but learned to be her best friend! Jade did you ever tell them why your jealous of every girl on this earth?" she asked looking at Jade now.

Jade looked over at Cat. "Why should I?" she asked.

Tori joined in. "Jade is jealous beca-" she tried to finish, but got cut off by Jade.

"I don't need to explain myself and I don't need you or Cat to explain anything about it or for me!" Jade snapped.

"Jade calm down bef-" Cat tried to help, but got cut off.

"Don't tell me to calm down. To think, I trusted you two... and here I am listening to you... about to say everything." Jade told her.

"You know what you," she said and pointed at Tori. "You can go find another Best Friend. You!" she said an pointed to Cat. "You can find another Best Friend! You!" she says and points to Andre. "You might want to learn how to hold a relationship!" she said and looked over at Robbie. "Same for you Robbie!" she added and looked over at Beck, her own boyfriend, and just glared. "And You!" she said pointing at him. "You can find a new girlfriend, because if you really loved me... like I love you, you wouldnt've done ANY of this. You would've shown that I could always trust you! I trusted you, Beck and look at where that got me!" she snapped and stormed away from that dramatic area on the dance floor.

Carter finally unlocks all the doors and Jade is the first one to leave. She runs down alittle bit from the club and cries on the side of one of the buildings.

Beck stared after Jade. "DAMN IT!" he snapped and takes his drink and throws it across the room. "Ugh!" he says running his fingers through his hair madly. "I am not losing her... over my dumb ass mistake!" he said, but just stood there.

Cat laughed. "Then GO after HER!" she yelled.

Beck looked over at her and smiled. "Thanks Cat!" he said and ran after Jade.

He spots her sitting on the sidewalk against the building and notices that she had been crying.

"I'm such an Idiot!" he whispered to himself remembering what happened last time he caused her to cry.

She had started cutting herself last time she cried because of him. He ran up to her and she looked up to see who it is, but when she sees that it's him, she goes to get up and leave, but Beck grabs her arm before she could leave to get away. "Jade, please... can I tell you my part of the story?" he begged.

Jade tried to pull away. "I heard it! You wanted to have fun." she said looking away from his face. "...You wanted to make me jealous. Well, guess what Beck... I'm already jealous! I'm always jealous! I thought it was because I was parinoid, but then I realized that it was because I thought every girl I saw was going to take you away from me... well congradulations Beck! You made my worst nightmare come true!" she snapped.

Beck pulled Jade's face to his and made her look into his eyes. "Jade, it was a joke to give you girls a little fun. Remember when you girls played that joke on us guys? You had your cousin kiss Cat, and Tori!" he said.

"Then Cat's weird brother kissed you!" he added with a sigh. "I wanted to stab him because I thought he was going to take you away from me! Jade, I didn't make that nightmare come true. You did... You broke up with me and I dont know if I can take this Jade! I don't know if I can take being single, and not being in a relationship with** YOU**! I LOVE YOU JADE, I always **have** and I** ALWAYS **will! Nothing YOU say, or nothing ANYONE can do is going to change that." he snapped.

Jade looked away from his eyes. "Beck, I love you too, but you made it impossible for me to trust you."

Beck made he look into his eyes again. "Jade, If you're upset about what I did, I understand. Please tell me what they were talking about earlier when you broke up with me." he pled.

"Beck, I'm not going to explain it to you because you're going to hurt me again... probablly." she said pulling away catiously.

He smiles and picks her up and carries her to his truck. He drives up to his family's summer house and Jade looks out the window and notices that's the way to the Hollywood sign. About a mile or two, he stops the truck at the house and gets out of the truck.

"Come on..." he tells her.

Jade kept still and crossed her arms stubornly looking at him. "No! Take me home...now."

Beck laughs and shakes his head.

He walks over to her side of the truck and tried opening her door. "Jade, we aren't leaving this place til we both know what we want!"

He opens up the door, but Jade hold onto the inside of the truck.

"NO! Take me home! PUT ME DOWN, BECK!" she yells and kicks and screams, but he just pulls her out and carries her outside.

"BECK! PUT ME DOWN! DAMN IT, BECK IF YOU LOVE ME, PUT ME DOWN!" she screams even more.

He brings her into the house and puts her down on the couch. He goes to the lock pad and types in the pass code and now they can't get out and no one else can get inside.

Jade sat up on the couch and brushed herself off glaring up at Beck at the lock pad. "Take. Me. Home." she said.

Beck slowly walked over to the couch. "Jade, this is to show that I'm not changed and you aren't either."

"You've changed because if you were still the Beck I fell in love with about five years ago... you wouldn't have been there, at that bar, with another girl. And for the record, Cat set up everything with the "kissing her brother and my cousins" situation!" she snapped.

Beck sighed. "Then why didn't you ever tell me that... months ago?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you loved Tori... years ago?" Jade snapped.

"We're back to Tori now?" Beck sighed. "Oh my god! Give it a break. The only girl I'm ever going to love is... you. It's always been you and it WILL always be YOU! I don't know why you cant see that!"

Jade looked away. "I just can't trust you; I can't even think about you because everytime I do so... I see you kissing someone else! DO you even know that feeling?" she asked looking at him suddenly.

Beck fell down into a chair and looked at Jade. "Yeah. I do..." he told her.

"How! You never saw me with other guys!" Jade told him.

Beck chuckled. "You've gotten mad at me for talking to other girls, that you didn't know." Beck said to her.

Jade glared at him.."I was scared you would leave me for someone prettier than me.. You know I have a low self of steam.." She told him.

Beck sat there and laughed. "Honey, I would never be able to find someone as beautiful as you! Why can't you see what I see?" He asked her with a look of love on his face.

She looked at him confused. "What are you talking about? You could have Tori,Cat, Jenna! Anyone! You could have Any girl you wanted! All more pretty!" Jade told him noticeing a look of shock on his face.

Beck got up and walked over to the couch where she sat. He held her face in his hands. Making her look in his eyes. "Jade, I want you to listen to me. I have seen many girls, but none like you. No one will ever take your place in my heart. I love you. I love everything about you. The way you look, the way you talk, the way you sing, and more importantly the way you try to hide yourself from everyone. I'll never understand it because your perfect in so many ways!" Beck explained to her.

Jade looked at him like he was crazy. "No one is perfect. I'm not even close to perfect! How could you say I'm perfect? Im a wreck! I always am! I don't even know why you love me." She told him.

Soon after that comment, Beck made it known to her. He kissed her on the lips the same way he has done for the past 6 years; Soft, sweet, and full of love.

He pulls away for them to catch their breath. He leaned his forehead against hers.

He smiled that smile she loved. "You know how to make me fall in love all over again don't you?" She asked him hoping the sooner she made him think she was okay with this, the sooner she could leave.

The smile turned into a look of disbeleif. "You think I'm going to let you get out of this, that quick? Think again Honey. We're not going anywhere until we both know what is going on with eachother." He told her, while looking her in the eyes.

* * *

Well What do you think? Should I keep on writing? Review Please! :) Sorry if there were any errors..


End file.
